


Can't Help Falling In Love

by daltonandes



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltonandes/pseuds/daltonandes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Adam drifts off, he awakens when he feels Lawrence’s fingers in his hair, stroking and twirling it in his fingers. That’s when he feels the happiest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a song by Elvis Presley, I don't own it

It was never in vain.

Thoughts like these usually creep into Adam’s mind when they’re like this, with Adam’s head on Lawrence’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. It’s not occasional; they do this a lot, only to feel closer to each other.

It’s times like these when Adam can feel Lawrence’s breath slowing, and he’s falling asleep with his arms around Adam, a picture of peace, but still holding him tight. Because even when he’s sleeping he doesn’t want to let Adam go, as sappy and cliché that is.

When Adam drifts off, he awakens when he feels Lawrence’s fingers in his hair, stroking and twirling it in his fingers. That’s when he feels the happiest.

Lawrence leans and kisses Adam’s head a few times, and Adam leans up to meet his lips with his.

 

Adam feels like his soul is on fire along with his heart. For the first time in his short pathetic life, he feels wanted, needed. He couldn’t be more grateful for Lawrence. He’s reminded many times a day, like when he’s watching Lawrence stand in the kitchen reading a box of directions on how to make a batch of cookies. He smiles secretly, watching his lover grumble and curse at it and then slam it down to do it his own way.

As it turns out, Lawrence not using the directions made the batch come out as if he had. The man’s a doctor, and everything he does is about precision, so Adam isn’t too surprised. He loves him, though, he really loves him. He loves his stubbornness and his cocky attitude, he even loves how he brushes his teeth twice in one go, or how he watches the cooking channel while cooking to give his food creations some inspiration. All the little things he does to make Adam happy.

 

It’s not easy, no, it’s not easy at fucking all, but Adam wants to quit smoking for him. He knows Lawrence minds, even though he says he doesn’t and that if Adam smokes he should take it outside on the porch and nowhere else. When he’s just had a smoke, usually right before Lawrence gets home from work, and he kisses him hello, he can feel Lawrence drawing back a little at his breath. He’s a terrible liar.

So he tries the nicotine gum and all that shit, and Lawrence obviously notices. He’s brilliant and always on his feet, so it’s hard to keep anything from him. He says nothing. But he notices.

 

What Adam dreads the most is Lawrence leaving for long amounts of time in the day. If it was at night, he could sleep through it and wake up, and Lawrence would be there. But during the day, he has no escape.

“When will you be back?” Adam asks.

Lawrence is putting things in his bag, not really looking at Adam. “Tomorrow morning.”

Adam doesn’t whine like he wants to. “I’ll miss you.”

“Oh, Adam,” Lawrence says, almost painfully. “You know I will miss you too.”

 

The nights are bad, but not the worst, in a word.

The worst is the empty space next to Adam. The one he had to deal with for years before Lawrence, and now was dealing with it again. It was only for a night, but pathetically it felt like forever to Adam. He was needy, so needy, and he just fucking needed Lawrence here.

 

When Lawrence arrives home exactly when he says he would, Adam curses himself for being so paranoid. But he waits to curse himself, because he’s jumping into Lawrence’s arms. Lawrence catches him and holds him immediately, not even cracking a joke or telling him to calm down. He strokes Adam’s hair and shushes him as Adam keeps muttering “Don’t leave again, please”.

It was a picture of perfect. Adam can’t wish for anything more.

 

And it’s Adam who drops the idea of a wedding.

Lawrence is eating corn flakes one morning, dressed sharply for work, though his hair is very unkempt. Adam sits on the counter, eating leftover takeout out of the carton, and says suddenly, “What if we were married?”

Lawrence laughs lightly and looks at him. “Us? Married? As in wedding band, white cake married?”

“Is there any other way, smartass…”

Lawrence twirls his spoon and licks it. “Well, it isn’t a farfetched idea, I’ll give you that.”

“Then say yes.”

“Adam, that’s not how marriage works,” Lawrence smirks. “I have to ask you, formally.”

Adam stabs a mushroom and rolls his eyes. “You know how I’m not into that traditional shit.”

“You’ll come around, Adam.”

“You mean we aren’t ready yet.”

“Not yet, I don’t think.”

Adam agrees, though he’s disappointed.

 

One day, Lawrence gets a letter in the mail simply addressed “Dr. Gordon”.

Adam doesn’t pay any attention to it until he looks away from Ren and Stimpy on TV to watch Lawrence open the envelope, exhale, and put it down in annoyance. He leaves to go get something, so Adam snoops over and takes the letter. He knows he shouldn’t and that it’s wrong, but even so.

It’s from a woman apparently, possibly one Lawrence had an affair with months ago. But that doesn’t stop Adam from getting angry.

When Lawrence returns, Adam calmly asks, “Who is this from?”

Lawrence hesitates, and then tries to make it seem like he didn’t, but Adam isn’t that thick. 

“Just someone who doesn’t mean much to me anymore.”

“Well, you obviously mean something to her, considering she’s writing you letters,” Adam says coldly. “With I’s dotted in hearts.”

Lawrence pinches the bridge of his nose. “Adam, be reasonable and don’t do this right now. She doesn’t matter and you shouldn’t care.”

“Well I do!” Adam snarls, and he knows he’s overreacting but he can’t stop himself. “You’re mine, right? And I’m yours…nobody else can change that.”

“That’s what I’m saying,” Lawrence sounds like he’s close to begging. “She isn’t important. Stop getting so damn emotional, please.”

“Says the man who’s fucking emotionless.”

“Jesus Christ!” Lawrence suddenly yells. “Grow up, for fucks sake!”

It hits a nerve. Adam recoils, all motivation gone, and waits until he leaves the room to tear up. 

 

Lawrence hasn’t apologized and it’s been a few days. Adam is ignoring him, wanting to apologize first but he knows he won’t be able to do it without getting upset again. It was, however, his own fault.

Lawrence goes to work and Adam stays at home working on his photography, just like they always have. Only now Adam is missing him even more, if that’s even remotely possible.

He hates himself for getting so jealous and angry. It’s just who he is, he isn’t in control of his emotions 9 times out of 10, and damned if it’s not relationship-straining. If he could control his emotions, he fucking would.

It’s his fault, his mind keeps saying. There’s no other explanation. And Lawrence not saying sorry is just a confirmation that it is.

 

When Lawrence comes home that night, the house is muggy and lacking in the sweet smells of Adam cooking something. He hears music faintly playing from their room and sets his things down before going down the hall.

He knocks, and then enters to find Adam, dressed in jeans and a white shirt, painting on a medium-sized canvas. He can’t make out what it is. But holy shit- Adam, painting again. Adam, the guy who punched a hole in his last painting 3 months ago and vowed he’d never paint again.

Well. Promises, promises.

Lawrence coughs and Adam turns, his face stilling when he sees his lover. For a few moments, neither of them speak.

“Hi,” Adam eventually says, rubbing the back of his neck. His shirt is a gooey mess of paint splatters and there’s some in his dark hair and even on his face, a speck of green roaming beneath his left eye.

“Hi,” Lawrence says back.

More silence.

“You’re painting again, I’m glad to see.”

Adam shrugs. “I got an inspiration.”

“Which was?”

“I took a walk and saw some really nice flowers,” Adam explains. “Carnations, purple carnations. And I wanted to paint, for the first time in…well, awhile. Okay?”

Lawrence nods and smiles at him, feeling incredibly overdressed in his shirt and tie even though it’s just the two of them.

“I’m really glad you’re creating art again, Adam.”

“Thank you, so am I.”

More silence, and this time Adam turns back to his painting and resumes painting stems of the carnations.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry.” Lawrence says finally to Adam’s back.

Adam turns and his expression is unreadable. “You don’t need to apologize, Larry. It was my fault for being so goddamn first boyfriend-jealous. I’m sorry.”

Lawrence hides a smirk. “Oh, you’re not too bad. Though you do act like a teenager.”

“I’m not though,” Adam laughs once. “Believe it or not, I’m a man.”

“You’re my man.”

Lawrence really knows how to make Adam blush, it’s not cool. He turns 3 shades of red and before he knows it, Lawrence has him in his arms, Adam’s paint-splattered chest against Lawrence’s tie.

“I’d do anything for you.” Lawrence whispers, which puts a lump in Adam’s throat right off the bat.

“And you know I would too.”

Lawrence rocks them a little, swaying and making them dance, humming the tune to “Can’t Help Falling In Love”. He sings a few lines until Adam groans.

“I hate that song.”

“Oh, c’mon, just because you’re a punk fan doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy classics.” Lawrence defends.

He feels Adam smirking against his neck. “You’re gross.”

Lawrence leans and kisses him once. “Well, I shouldn’t do that now, since I’m gross right?”

Adam shrugs and kisses him again. “Shut the fuck up.”

They kiss quickly and heatedly until Lawrence draws back and Adam whines.

“What…”

Lawrence holds Adam at arms’ length. “Before we do or say anything else, I have a very important question.”

“Yes?”

 

“Will you marry me?”


End file.
